Good Boy Gone
by Nobodies Have Hearts
Summary: What the apprentences think about Ienzo hooking up with the towns bad-boy, Myde Kurokawa. Song-fic- Suds in the Bucket


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Reflection on what good boy Ienzo used to be and do compared to when he met the bad boy in town. From the apprentices part of view. Song-fic.

Braig- Dad

Ansem- Mom

Even, Dilan, Eleaus- other caring people

Ienzo- 18-year-old who fell hard

Myde- Bad boy who Ienzo fell for who also fell for Ienzo

Good Boy Gone

18 year old Ienzo Masako was sitting on the back-yard porch of the castle he lived in, watching the nature in the distance. He had bright blue eyes and hair to match. His bangs had a slight curl to them, mating him seem younger than he was. His size didn't help, considering he wasn't very tall, tough he was very skinny. He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt and dark blue-jeans. It was one of his rare days off, and he was using to its full. The young teen glanced at his watch. 9:12. Everyone else was either still sleeping or was in the kitchen, probably eating breakfast, still half asleep.

Then, he heard it. The unmistakable roar of a motorcycle engine heading towards the area. Ienzo smirked. He knew who was coming and quickly ran to the front door, snatching a sticky-note and pen on the way. He quickly wrote out that he was leaving in curly handwriting that said:

_Sorry, but I gotta go_

Good enough to tell everyone not to worry about him, but not to much detail to say where he was going. Perfect. He stuck it on the door and hopped outside to his possible new boyfriend waiting on a black motorcycle to take him on a date. The 19 year old boy on the motorbike had messy I-got-out-of-bed-this-morning-and-I-didn't-bother-to-brush-my-hair-all-day-so-now-it-looks-really-hot hairdo. He wore a, black T-shirt, a blue helmet, and black leather pants. His eyes were sea foam green. You could tell by just one glance that he was the Radiant Garden's bad boy that every girl, and some boys, would die to be with, Myde Kurokawa.

Ienzo hopped down the steps 3 at a time and jumped onto the motorcycle. He quickly put on the spare helmet and wrapped his arms around the older boy's waist as they sped off into town.

Little did he know, one of the other people he shared a home with, Braig, had seen what happened from the kitchen window. The normally cheery man looked worried. He had been to town many times, he knew Myde Kurokawa was the regular bad-boy and got into trouble on a daily basis. He worried what kind of influence the blond teen would have on him. Just yesterday he heard the boy who had never uttered a single swear word in his life cuss when he accidently cut himself, and Myde had only known him for a week! Imagine what it would be like a month from now… He decided to tell the others about his worries and walked off to find them.

* * *

"Really now?" asked an intrigued Ansem, who looked more heart-broken that this was happening than worried.

"Yes, really." Said Braig, who was still worried a few hours later.

Everyone was in the living room in the castle, and by everyone I mean Even, Ansem, Braig, Dilan, and Eleaus. (Mr. Crazy-We-Have-No-Hearts-Mansex isn't here yet.) Braig had just gotten done saying what he though while everyone listed carefully. Dilan looked shocked, Even seemed to be thinking for his facial expressions kept changing, Eleaus was in deep thought, and Ansem just seemed upset.

After a moment of silence Even spoke up.

"Well, I can't say it doesn't surprise me." He stated, shrugging.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is the boy's been head-over-heels for the Kurokawa kid since he laid eyes in him and vice versa probably since most kids their age has a crush on either one or the other, even if Ienzo doesn't realize it. Anyway, my point is that if one really likes the other, they could pick up habits or influences without them knowing it. It works both ways. I just wonder what everyone will think about the towns most innocent and most, excuse me for my language, 'bad-ass' teen in town get together…" Even explained.

"Oooh, my brain hurts from thinking so much. Hey, Braig, turn on the radio!"

"Whatever dude." And so, he turned on the radio. Unfortunately, it was country, which Dilan hated.

_She was in the backyard - they say it was a little past nine  
When her prince pulled up - a white pickup truck  
Her folks shoulda seen it comin' - it was only just a matter of time  
Plenty old enough - and you can't stop love  
She stuck a note on the screen door - "sorry but I got to go"  
That was all she wrote - her mama's heart was broke  
That was all she wrote - so the story goes_

"Ewww!" Dilan cried. "It's country or something! Change it!"

"No, wait…"Said Braig. "This sounds just like this scenario except Ienzo's a boy and it was a motorcycle. Let's just listen."

Dilan huffed. "Fine."

_Now her daddy's in the kitchen - starin' out the window  
Scratchin' and a rackin' his brains  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line _

Now don't you wonder what the preacher's gonna preach about Sunday morn  
Nothin' quite like this has happened here before  
Well he must have been a looker - smooth talkin' son of a gun  
For such a grounded girl - to just up and run  
Course you can't fence time - and you can't stop love 

"This song is oddly ironic… I can't tell if its cool or just plain creepy." Braig muttered.

Even and Ansem nodded in agreement... The song was oddly specific… Huh.

_Now all the biddy's in the beauty shop gossip goin' non-stop  
Sippin' on pink lemonade  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line _

She's got her pretty little bare feet hangin' out the window  
And they're headin' up to Vegas tonight  
How could 18 years just up and walk away  
Our little pony-tailed girl growed up to be a woman  
Now she's gone in the blink of an eye  
She left the suds in the bucket  
And the clothes hangin' out on the line 

And like that, the song ended. It was a very good song, though it was kinda weird that the song really sounded like someone wrote it from this scenario. Everyone thought hard about the song in there own way, 'cept Braig who had a funny expression on his face. Wonder why.

"Hey, you guys know about the part about driving up to some place named 'Vegas'? You guys don't think…" He let the question hang there for a minute hoping everyone got the idea. They all gave each other a hard look.

"Nahhh!" They all yelled in usin. (Damn you spell check! You won't tell me how to spell usin! I know someone already told me but I forgot!)

There was silence for a minute until Even timidly asked:

"Would he?..."

* * *

Let's just say they were more than a little worried when Ienzo came home around 10:00 with his hair and clothes messed up and what suspiciously looked like a hicky on his neck.

* * *

_Yeeeaaah! I'm done. The song was 'Suds in the bucket' by the way by Sarah Evens. I think I did pretty well. Well, I'm bored so I'm gonna eat a vinalla ice-cream bar and watch some Dane Cook. Probably 'The friend NOONE likes' one. Hahaha!! He's so funny. _


End file.
